The Dragons' Wild Dance
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the debut of the Drago Timer. Plot Kamen Rider Wizard takes on the Beelzebub Phantom. Meanwhile, Rinko discovers more on the identity of Yugo, and discovers what had happened to him. Synopsis Haruto attacks Beelzebub with Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath attack from behind with a Connect spell. Unfortunately, Beelzebub was too smart for such a cheap tactic and uses his space distorting attack to turn the attack against Wizard from above him, knocking him unconscious, but just as Haruto is about to be killed, he is saved by the White Wizard who takes him away. Kosuke takes the oportunity to flee with Shiho to the Omokagedo. Meanwhile, Rinko is approached by Yugo who reveals to her that he is a Phantom and reveals to her that Beelzebub controls its victims by attaching small familiars into their bodies. With that information, Rinko rushes back to Omokagedo where she finds a frenzied Shunpei tied up and destroys the familiar to return him to normal, and he joins her, along Kosuke and Koyomi in a quest to destroy all of Beelzebub's familiars. Meanwhile, Haruto wakes up in an altar where the White Wizard tells him of a ritual to become stronger by drawing the full potential of his Inner Phantom and he accepts to do it, despite being warned of the risks. As Rinko looks for Yugo to thank him for his help, the others drive back to the Omokagedo with Shiho and her husband, just to come across Beelzebub once more. The Phantom reveals that destroying the familiars will not release them from his control, but his death will, and sends all the people under his trance, including Shunpei and Shiho's husband, after her. The housewife flees with Koyomi, while Kosuke transforms into Beast to fight Beelzebub, but is soon defeated, and the Phantom's mind controlled puppets catches up with Koyomi and Shiho. They are saved in the nick of time when Haruto, having successfully completed the ritual, returns to assist them, now armed with his new weapon, the Drago Timer, which he uses to create three clones of himself. Which him and each clone assuming one of Kamen Rider Wizard's Dragon forms, Haruto easily outmaneuvers and overpowers Beelzebub before finishing him with all four Dragons' Slash Strikes, finally releasing Shunpei and the others from the Phantom's control. Meanwhile, after being convinced by Rinko that he does not need to follow Medusa and Wiseman's orders, Yugo reveals himself as Phoenix and kidnaps her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Conducter/ : IZAM * : * Shiho Arai's Friends: , Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast, White Wizard: * Beelzebub: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame Dragon, Flame ***Magic: Connect, Special, Light, Drago Timer, Defend (by Land Dragon clone) **'Style Used:' ***Flame Dragon, Flame Style, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer) **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Buffa **'Mantle Used:' ***Buffa Mantle **White Wizard ***Transformation: N/A ***Magic: Explosion, Teleport Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 49, Mission 49: Preparation and Selection. *This is the first time The White Wizard is seen using Wizard Rings onscreen. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 5 features episodes 18-21: The Magic of Food, Today's Life, the Life of Tomorrow, Learning the Truth and The Dragons' Wild Dance. DSTD08785-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 5, DVD cover BSTD08785-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ドラゴンたちの乱舞｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ドラゴンたちの乱舞｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard